Agent Uzumaki at your service! Rewrite
by AnimeWriterFreak
Summary: After leaving Konoha via, Kurama, at the age of 16, Naruko ends up in a new world, different from the elemental nations. She makes a deal with Fury, to only come in when something important is happening. Now at the age of twenty-four, the time has come for her to step in and beat Loki. Most likely Bruce/Naruko. Fem!Naruto Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Hey! If you are a fan of my other story, welcome once again! If you are new here, hope you enjoy this!

* * *

All the avengers minus Tony and Clint were around the main table on the bridge. Captain America and Iron man had captured Loki and brought him back along with Thor. Fury was about to go have a chat with Loki when Agent Maria Hill walked up to him.

"Sir. We have brought her."

Fury scowled. "You were suppose to bring her an hour ago. What happened?" He demanded. Agent Hill looked to the side slightly embarrassed.

"Well sir..."

* * *

*FLASHBACK START*

"Itadakimasu*!" Naruko picked up her chopsticks and separated them apart. She was about to stick the wonderful ramen in her mouth when a voice stopped her.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Uzumaki." Naruko scowled at the voice for interrupting her meal. She turned to yell at them but stopped when she saw who it was. Agent Hill sat down next to her.

"Hill-san. What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"Director Fury is calling you in." Hill stated.

"Eh? For what? And why?"

Hill took out a photograph with the Tesseract on it. She slid it to her and waited patiently while Naruko studied it.

"That is the Tesseract. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s scientists along with Dr. Selvig were studying the cube when we found it a year ago." Naruko nodded, processed this as Hill informed her more about the cube.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, yup...now, how am I involved?"

The female agent suppressed a sigh and filled her in about the Agents Initiative.

"Oh, I am so in! I haven't had a good fight in forever! Just let me finish my ramen and we'll be off!" She once again prepared to dig in but was stopped, again.

"We have to leave immediately. Fury is expecting us." This angered Naruko.

"Hell no! I have been waiting patiently to eat my ramen. Fuzzball can just calm his ass down and be quiet. I'm eating my ramen and that's that!"

This time Hill sighed. _'I didn't want to go this far...' _She put a hand up to her ear and spoke low. "Begin Plan B."

Soon S.H.I.E.L.D. agents swarmed the restaurant, pulling out guns and aiming at Naruko. Naruko frowned and stood up, slamming her chopsticks on the table.

"Stubborn bastards." She muttered. She put her hands in her signature move. "Well? Bring it!"

"Go!"

_"Kage Bunshin No Justu!" _

*FLASHBACK END*

* * *

"We fought her for about an forty-five minutes before one of our agents knocked her out with a tranquilizer gun." Agent Hill finished. Fury stared at her, as well as the group.

"You got her angry and had to attack her..." Fury stated. Hill nodded. "I do believe I once told you it was not a good idea to disturb her while she's eating?"

"I'm sorry for my mistake."

"Are we getting another member?" Steve asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

Before Fury could respond, shouting could be heard outside the bridge. The doors opened and two agents walked in. In their arms they carried a woman, who looked to be twenty-four. She had bright yellow golden hair, which was in a braid that reached her waist. She had rosy lips and three whisker marks on both her cheeks. Currently, her cerulean blue eyes were glaring at everyone who was in the room, more so on Fury and Agent Hill. The one thing that stood out the most, was the fact that she was tied with rope.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" She yelled. The people in the room winced at the volume of her voice. "THIS IS FUCKING KIDNAPPING! I WILL SUE YOU! I DEMAND A LAWYER! I'M ENTITLED FOR A PHONE CALL! SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE SO I CAN KICK YOU ASS TO THE MOON AND BACK!" Everyone sweat-dropped at the words spewing out of her mouth.

"Agent Uzumaki. I believe you once said you would come in if we asked you to."

Naruko scowled. "Of course. I never go back on my word. I'm just angry at how I'm being treated here!" Fury motioned for the agents to put her down. They sat her on a chair and left, but purposely didn't untie Naruko.

This made her remember the time Team 7 left her tied to a log after the bell test.

* * *

_"That's all for today. Come back tomorrow at 8 a.m. sharp for our very first mission." Kakashi waved before vanishing in a swirl of leaves._

_"Hn. Don't be late dobe." Sasuke said before turning on his heel and walking the direction of the Uchiha compound._

_"Wait for me Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled before trying to catch up with the raven haired boy._

_"Huh? Hey! Wait! Who's gonna untie me! Don't leave!" Naruko twisted every which way trying to slip out of the ropes. Her two pigtails smacking gently against her head._

_"You guys!" She continued scream, not noticing how there was no one in the clearing._

* * *

"...-maki. Agent Uzumaki!" Naruko blinked, focusing her gaze at Fury who was annoyed.

She smiled sheepishly. "Hehe. Sorry, got a little caught up in my thoughts."

"If your now listening, I was saying, these are your new partners. Get acquainted while I'm gone." Fury turned and walked out the door.

"Geez, always straight to the point." Naruko muttered. She turned to the group with a big smile.

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruko, or Naruko Uzumaki. I guess I'm your new partner, huh?"

"Hello ma'am, I'm Steve Rogers." Steve stood up and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Captain." She smiled, and saw Natasha.

"Nat-chan! It's been so long!" She tightly hugged Natasha.

"Hi, Naruko. Still eating ramen everyday?" Natasha teased.

Naruko looked away and pouted.

"No, the ramen is not that good here like it was at Ichiraku's." She sighed and turned serious. "I heard about Clint. Don't worry we'll get him back!" She lifted her fist up towards Natasha.

She stared at Naruko with sad eyes and lifted her own fist, bumping them together. "Yeah, we will."

Turning to the next person, she gazed at Thor.

"Naruko Uzumaki! Your great tale is told throughout Asgard!" He grabbed her hands and kissed each of them.

She blushed at the compliment. "I wouldn't call it that great..." She said sheepishly.

"Nonsense! When we heard about the battle against Pein, we all praised your strength and bravery!" Thor smiled widely at her.

"Excuse me," Steve interrupted, "What do you mean, Pein?"

"That's a story for another time."

Naruko then slipped out of Thor's grip and walked to the last person of the group. "You must be Bruce Banner, right?"

Bruce jumped a bit, startled. "Yes, nice to meet you."

"Likewise. You know I heard all about you." She smiled in sympathy. "You must live in fear right? Thinking how your um, 'power' will somehow escape? I can relate to you." Before Bruce could ask anything, she turned and sat down in one of the chairs.

Now that she was untied, the group could now see her clothes more clearly. She wore plain gray collared shirt with blue jeans and black combat boots. On her waist, was a orange belt, which was holding a sword, and multiple small scrolls. She also wore a blood red cloak with black fire on the bottom. On her right bicep, was a cloth sewed into the cloak, that had a orange/red fox head with nine tails in the back. The left bicep had a metal plate on it. Engraved was a swirl with a triangle point to the bottom right side, vaguely looking like a leaf. Her right thigh had a pouch tied on. Her left thigh had a gun holder and gun inside. **(The link on my profile will show how she looks like.)**

"So what's going on?" She asked, not wanting to be out of the loop.

"Director Fury went to talk to Loki, who we caught just recently." Hill informed her.

"Interrogation, I like it!" She cackled. Suddenly, the screen in front of her turned on with Fury and Loki inside.

"It's starting!" She cheered. The others gathered around the big screen.

* * *

That's it for now! Tune in next time~

*Itadakimasu: Thank you for the meal.

How did you like it so far?

Reviewing will bring happiness!

But no flames! Constructive criticism is accepted not flames!


	2. Chapter 2

Fury was next to a control panel while Loki was behind a glass cell. Naruko didn't need to guess who Loki was.

"In case it's unclear. You try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass." He cautioned. He pressed a button and the ground opened up to see a abyss. "Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?!" he yelled over the sound of gushing wind. He closed the hatch.

He pointed at Loki. "Ant." Then pointed at the button. "Boot."

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." He said smirking. At the corner of Naruko's eyes, she saw Bruce tense up, knowing the reason.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you."

"Oh, I've heard." Loki stared straight into the camera next to him. "The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?" Everyone in the room stayed quiet.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and yet you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is."

Walking out of the room, Fury smiles. "Well, you let me know if real power wants a magazine or something."

Loki watched Fury leave and turned back to the camera, smirked.

The screen turned black and no one said anything for a moment.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce said, breaking the silence.

"True, true." Naruko nodded, agreeing.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor,what's his play?" Steve called out, crossing his arms.

Thor walked towards the group from the spot he was standing from.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." He rubbed his chin, deep in thought.

Steve paused, with a blank face. "An army? From outer space?" He looked to Naruko and Bruce with a face that said, 'Is-he-serious-right-now?' Naruko shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce realized.

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He's an astrophysicist." Bruce replied absentmindedly.

"He's a friend."

"You know the guy?" Naruko asked.

"Yes, I met him when I came down to earth a year before."

"Loki has him under some kind of spell...along with one of ours." Natasha answered Thor's question, clearly thinking about Clint.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve continued.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." Bruce voiced.

"Insanity can change a man." Naruko added.

Thor glared at the two of them. "Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha deadpanned.

"...He's adopted." He admitted. He looked away.

"Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?" Bruce asked, more to himself than the others.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony replied. He walked into the room with Coulson. Tony spoke to him in a low voice. "I'll fly you there. Keep the love alive." Coulson shook his head and walked to a random agent. Tony rolled his eyes and stood in front of the group. "Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD."

Tony passed Thor, patting his bicep. "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing."

"Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants." He walked on the platform Fury used and saluted no one. "Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the topsails. That man is playing GALAGA! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did." Everyone looked at him as though he was crazy, which was a possibility, as Naruko looked at the said agent. He actually was playing Galaga and quickly closed the window, trying to act inconspicuous. She snorted at his failed attempt.

Tony returned his gaze to the computer, raising his hand to cover his left eye. "How does Fury do this?"

"He turns." Agent Hill said. Naruko jumped a little, forgetting the woman was there.

"Well, that sounds exhausting." He walked down, placing a button sized hacking implant on the bottom of one of the screens. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube."

"He'll need something that's a power house, even then it could backfire real bad. Having that power is one thing, controlling it is another." Naruko stated.

Tony analyzed her, more so on her woman curves, making her irritated when she noticed. "Well hello. I don't believe I read about you. Care to have a tour of my room?" He winked at her.

"Don't even try old man. You're not my type. Go find another suck who will fall for your cheesy lines." She scoffed.

"Ouch, kitty has claws. I like them feisty. Want to share how you know this?" He asked referring to the power information.

Naruko visibly tensed and hesitated. "...I used a portal to come to this world."

The occupants in the conversation, minus Natasha and Agent Hill, were surprised.

"You mean you're not from here?" Steve repeated, to make sure he heard right.

"Yes, I come from a different dimension, if you want to call it that. And before ask, no, I'm not an alien. I'm pretty sure I'm all human."

"And all woman." Tony added wiggling his eyebrows. She took a step closer to Steve, creating a distance, "Can someone please get this creeper away. I swear, he's going to rape me one of these days."

"That's not a bad idea."

"Okay. Enough with the sexual references, can we get back on track?" Steve said, annoyed with Tony and his disrespect for a woman. "Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?"

"He has to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to breakthrough the Coulomb barrier." Bruce rubbed his eyes.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony retorted.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Stop! I don't know what you're saying! Speak English!" Naruko closed her eyes to reorganized her thoughts.

Tony and Bruce ignored her and shook hands. A glimmer in their eyes appeared, showing their mutual respect for one another.

"It's good to meet you, Doctor. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Smooth Tony, way to ruin a guys comfort.

Bruce looked down, smiling a bit forced. "Thanks."

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him." Fury called out, as he entered the room. His trench coat swaying in back of him.

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." Steve pointed out.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys? I do not understand."

"I do!...I-I understood that reference." Steve shouted, proud of himself. Naruko looked at him.

"I don't get it."

"It's from this movie back in the 40's. Great classic." He replied. She nodded.

Tony rolled his eyes at the Captain. "So who are you?" He asked Naruko.

"This is Naruko Uzumaki. She's going to be apart of the team." Fury informed.

"What do you do?" Bruce wondered, eyeing her sword.

"Oh this and that. A little more of that than this." She grinned, amused with herself. "I'm joking. I do kenjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, fuinjutsu, and much more."

"Fungutsu?" He repeated.

"_Fuinjutsu. _It allows someone to work with seals."

"What did you mean you're from a different dimension?" Steve was still confused about this.

Naruko sighed. "In my world, we didn't have all this technology. We relied on horse carriages and boat to get everywhere. Although most of us walked and ran. We were called the Elemental Nations. "

"From the age of 7, children entered the academy to become ninjas, or soldiers for a better term."

"Wait, they did this to _children_?" Steve said.

"It was a kill or be killed world. There was a choice of not being a ninja, but there were some who wanted to." She pointed out. "We trained until we turned 12 or until you passed the graduation exam and became Genin. From Genin, which is the lowest rank, you are placed on a team of two teammates and a Sensei. Over the years, if you wish, you can become Chunnin, Jounin, or Anbu. To be the Hokage, who is the leader of the village, you have to have experience in all those ranks.

"We didn't have guns or anything advanced. We used swords, kunais, shirukens, and Chakra. Chakra is a energy source inside us that help us do jutsus and live. Civilians had very little while ninjas have a bigger reserve. The powerful you were, the more Chakra you had." She continued explaining everything as simple as she could. Bruce and Tony absorbed this information like a sponge in water.

"Why did you leave your home?" Thor asked.

An emotions flashed in her eyes but faded before anyone could decipher it. "That's a story for another time. Now if you excuse me, I need to find some ramen in this place!" She walked out of the room, with a skip in her step. As she passed Tony, he reached out and groped her ass.

She froze. Slowly turning, she leaked out KI at him.

Tony, who was once smirking in victory, paled at the powerful force hitting him.

Everyone in the room tensed to see what would happen. Shield agents place their hands on their weapons, tensing for any harm.

Naruko's blue eyes hardened as she gave him a death glare. Stepping forward, cracking her knuckles, she spoke calmly, which made it more scary. "Did you think you could get away with making a pass a me, eh pervert?"

Not letting him answer, she swiftly threw a right hook, knocking him a few feet in the air and falling backwards. He laid still, unconscious from the hit.

"That'll teach you, Dattebane!" Looking around, she glared at everyone. "What are you all looking at?!" Not wanting to face the wrath of her punch, agents returned to work, avoiding the pissed blonde.

Tilting her chin in the air, she continued to the door.

Outside the room, she walked down one of the many hallways. Beside her, a red cloud materialized. The shape of a man formed next to her. The man was in his mid-twenties and wore a black muscle shirt, clearly showing his athletic build. He had worn out jeans and converse on. His hair was a mixture of orange and red in a spiky style. Two parts of his hair stood up, almost in the shape of fox ears. His eyes were red with his pupil slit vertically.

"Nice for you to show up." She mumbled.

The man simply shrugged and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"It wasn't time for me to make my big intro." He smirked.

She snorted. "Like you need an even bigger ego."

"Your so mean to me kit. You should respect me. I am the great Kurama! The Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

"Yes, that's why the 'great Kurama' is in a human form, enjoying life like a mortal with mortals."

"Minor details." He said.

"Pft. If you say so. Now leave, before someone sees you."

"What? Is my kit embarrassed to be seen with me?" He pouted.

"No, but I don't want to deal with question about how you got here. And grow up. Your a thousand years old, and your acting like a child." She smiled.

"Am not." He stated stubbornly before dissipating in a mist. Shaking her head she continued down the hall.

*INSIDE THE BRIDGE*

"What do we do?" Bruce asked, looking at Tony's fallen form.

"Leave him be. He deserves that punishment for disrespecting a lady. He has no manners." Steve said.

"Yes. The man of iron must learn his lesson." Thor nodded.

Reluctantly agreeing, Bruce headed out the room to the lab. Thor, Steve, and Natasha left to their own devices. The shield agents just stepped over his body, not sparing a second glance at him.

* * *

Finished! I had started writing this two days ago but I caught the flu. -.- Oh how I hated those days. I kept sneezing and it annoyed me so much. I couldn't stop during period 6 in school and people kept wondering if I was okay. My mom made me stay away from the computer since I 'spent to much time there.' But I survived! I recovered and was able to finish this.

Anyways, I hope you guys like that scene of Naruko punching Tony! Thank you **Krazyfanfiction1** for giving me that awesome idea!

Also, Kurama made an appearance but he is still not going to show himself to everyone. Better than the original version, eh?

I made Naruko only say the basic version of the Elemental Nations and not to reveal too much about her past. Do not fear, she will explain her past later on but not now.

And there is not much action between Bruce and Naruko but that's okay. I mean, they're not going to like, make eye contact and magically feel a connection or bond and fall in love. No. They barely met and don't know each other well. As far as they know, they don't think they'll end up together.

Thank you to everyone who followed, and reviewed!

Reviews will bring happiness!

~AWF


	3. Chapter 3

"All I packed was a tooth brush." Bruce smiled. Tony had woken up ten minutes earlier and joined Bruce in the lab.

Naruko walked into the lab, shewing on some heat-able ramen she managed to find.

"At least you could pack! They dragged me out of the restaurant I was eating at!" Naruko pouted at the thought of her abandoned ramen. "Where am I anyway?"

Bruce sweatdropped. "This is the lab." She nodded in reply.

"You know, you both should come by STARK TOWERS sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it, it's candy land." Tony suggested, resting against the counter.

"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke...Harlem." Bruce declined.

"Count me out too. I don't want to be anywhere near you, _Ero-baka_."

"Eh-row, bahka? Is that some sort of pet name?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she tried to calm down before she beat up the man. "It means perverted idiot."

Placing his hand on his heart, he mock-gasped. "You hurt me with your words kitten."

"Oi! Stop calling me kitten before I kick your ass!" She clenched her fist and raised it.

"Thinking about my ass now, are we?" Naruko gritted her teeth in frustration.

"How about we just relax before we break something." Bruce advised.

Naruko just turned to sit on a desk to eat her ramen, muttering about Ero-bakas.

Tony ignored her and resumed the original topic. He picked up a tool that resembled a screwdriver and walked around.

"I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises." Walking passed Bruce, he casually poked him in the side, shocking him.

"Ow!" He yelped.

At that moment Steve walked in, angry.

The billionare stared at Bruce. "Nothing?" He asked.

"Hey! Are you nuts?" The captain barked at Tony.

Naruko snorted. "Haven't noticed by now?"

"You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?" Ignoring both people, he continued his questioning.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve snapped.

"Funny things are." Tony shot back.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, doctor."

"No, it's alright." Bruce reassured. "I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things."

"You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut."

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark." Steve pointed out.

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

"You think Fury's hiding something?"

"He's always hiding something." Naruko put in her two cents.

"Exactly. He's a spy. Captain, he's _the_ spy. His secrets have secrets." He pointed at Bruce. "It's bugging him too, isn't it?"

"Uh...I just want to finish my work here and..."

"Doctor?" Steve asked.

Bruce sighed. "'A warm light for all mankind,' Loki's jab at Fury about the cube."

"I heard it."

He pointed at Tony. "Well, I think that was meant for you. Even if Barton didn't post that all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly..." Tony shot a look at Steve who coughed. "Building in New York?"

"It's powered by Stark Reactors, self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?" Bruce asked.

"That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now." He gloated. Naruko rolled her eyes at him.

"So, why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" Bruce said referring to Tony.

"I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure photos."

"I'm sorry, did you say...?" Steve trailed off.

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide." He held out a bag of blueberries. "Blueberry?"

Naruko could feel her eyes widen. If Tony got through SHIELD's security files, he'll find everything there is to know about the organization. And that means, he'll be able to read her file and know the truth about her! She isn't ready to tell them about Kurama yet!

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?" Steve dead-panned.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not possible." Tony shrugged.

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them."

"Following is not really my style."

"And you're all about style, aren't you?" Steve smiled bitterly.

"Of the people in this room, which one is; A. wearing a spangly outfit, and B. not of use?" Naruko had to disguise a laugh behind a cough but she realized she wasn't of use either in the lab.

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" Bruce said.

Steve stared at Bruce before glancing at Naruko.

"Are you just going to let Stark go through with all this?"

Naruko tried not to show her anxiety. "I don't see why I have to interfere."

"But aren't you a SHIELD agent?" He tried again.

"Nope. Fury may call me one, but I don't do missions for him. It was a deal between us. It's not my problem."

Steve paused, trying to see the possibility of their words but turned around, heading out.

"Just find the cube."

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about?" Tony questioned. "Wonder if they should have kept him on ice."

"The guy's not wrong about Loki. He does have the jump on us." Bruce replied.

"What he's got is an ACME dynamite kit." He retorted. "It's gonna blow up in his face, and I'm gonna be there when it does.

"And I'll read all about it."

"Uh-huh. Or you'll be suiting up like the rest of us."

"Yeah. Don't think we'll let you out of the fun Bruce." Naruko smirked.

Bruce realized it was two against one.

"Ah, see. I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed, like a nerve. It's a nightmare."

"That might be, but isn't the Hulk almost dent-free? Bullets hit you yet they hardly make a scratch." She pointed out. "The ones who are really vulnerable are me and Natasha. Steve if you really want to go that far."

"You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart." Tony tapped his arc reactor. "This stops it. This little circle of light. It's part of me now, not just armor. It's a...terrible privilege."

"But you can control it."

"Because I learned how."

"It's different."

Naruko drummed her fingers on the table. "Bruce." Said man looked her way.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret." Both men listened with curiosity.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Tony is right." Said man silently cheered in victory. "If you have a power, you learn to control it. Good or bad. Remember how I said I can relate to you?"

"Yes, but-"

"You can say I have a similar power."

"Similar?" Tony asked.

"Yes. I don't want to go into detail, but I have something in me that I once thought was a burden." She placed a hand on her stomach.

"At first, when I found out about it, it tried to make me release it. Almost succeeded a few times too." She shook her head. She gazed at her hand. "But that's not the point. I thought I could keep it at bay with just strength and will. When it started hurting my friends, I knew I need to step up my game and finally be the master. It took a few years, with help of others, but now I can use it without worries." She smiled at him. "If I can do, so can you."

"..." Bruce stared at her, speechless.

Naruko stood up and grabbed his shoulders. "If you ever decide to do something about that guy inside you, give me a call. You don't have to do this by yourself. I'm pretty sure Tony would help too."

"Mm-hm. I can make a room where you can train."

Bruce looked down and went to his computer screen.

Tony followed and minimized the tabs. "Hey, I've read all about your accident. That much gamma exposure should have killed you."

"So you're saying that the Hulk... the other guy... saved my life? That's nice. It's a nice sentiment. Saved it for what?"

"Most likely because if you died, he dies." Naruko answered. "The same thing here."

She turned and began to walk out.

"It's a curse if you let it take over. It's a gift if you are in control. You'll be surprised at what can happen when it's a gift."

The door closed behind her and she walked off to her room.

"I think you should take her advice." Tony suggested.

Bruce said nothing as he continued his work.

Tony sighed and did the same.

* * *

Naruko laid down on her bed thinking about earlier.

"So now I'm an 'it'?" Kurama asked, leaning against the wall.

"Ah, shut it. I don't want to reveal anything too soon. I only said it to comfort Bruce."

"And why would you do that?"

"Why else? If you think about it, we're the same. I'll be more than willing to help him if it means preventing misery." She closed her eyes.

"Your too soft kit." He sighed and laid down next to her.

They laid in comfortable silence.

A few minutes later Naruko nudged him.

"Hey 'Rama, do you think seals would work on him?"

"...I don't know. He doesn't have any chakra. It might back fire and kill him. Although...If your anything like your father, you'll come up with an idea so stupid and impossible, and it will work. You have too much of that Uzumaki luck."

Naruko laughed. "Guess that means it's worth a try. I'll do research tomorrow."

"What you should be researching is getting me out of you." He scowled.

"Calm down. You should be happy I got this far. At least you can roam as you please, 'ttebane-_kuso_! I thought I got rid of that!"

Now Kurama was laughing. "Alright, alright, I'll wait a while longer...'ttebane."

He vanished laughing as Naruko swung her fist, making her hit air.

"Damn fox." She muttered. "I'll make him regret it, 'ttebane-damn it!"

* * *

I'm real sorry for the long wait!

Review please!


End file.
